Epoch
by Azrael-Autumn
Summary: "Sawada Ieyatsu is the founder of Vongola and is your great, great, great, grandfather. Which means that you have inherited Vongola blood and is a legitimate candidate to become the next boss." One Sawada Ieya- No. Sawada Tsunayoshi laments about his life.
1. Chapter 1

_Epoch:_

 _\ˈe-pək, ˈe-ˌpäk_

 _An event or a time marked by an event that begins a new period or development._

 _Or_

 _An extended period of time usually characterized by a distinctive development or by a memorable series of events._

* * *

Giotto, or more commonly known as Ieyasu, often wonders what happens after a person dies while staring idly at the sky streaked with shades of orange in the peaceful town called Namimori.

So the first thing that came to his mind was that a certain religion seems to nailed what happens after death. Because even though his sight was blurry, there were no mistakes that his ears had picked up voices.

Voices of people congratulating his 'parents' on his birth.

At that moment, he wonders bitterly if this was karma coming back to bite him in the ass because apparently, he wasn't given the choice of staying dead and joining his friends that has all passed away years before him.

* * *

His first year as a baby was irritating him to no ends. There were many things he couldn't do and it felt like his brain was leaking out of his ears from the sheer boredom.

It was _excruciating_ when all you can do is to lay in his cot and sleep. A lot.

The only bright spot was his mother and her amazing ability to know what he was feeling and thinking. Like when he was hungry, when he was bored, when he wanted to sleep, when he wanted to be held.

Okay, so maybe there was another good part. To be held so often and so tenderly.

Taking the chance to enjoy the feeling of a child that he was deprived of since he was orphaned when he was young, Ieyatsu wrapped his arms around her neck snuggled into his mother warm embrace.

* * *

He couldn't help but stare at the little demon wielding tonfas kid that had just smashed those weapons in his face when he decided to go a little closer and see if his eyes had been playing tricks on him.

"A-Alude?"

He wonders which place he will reincarnate to this time when a glint appeared in those silver eyes.

* * *

It was nothing short of a miracle. He was still alive! (Not taking into account the fact that he had bruises littered all over his body.)

That and he managed to get the name of the kid.

Hibari Kyouya.

Who would have ever thought that Alaude really took his suggestion for using the surname 'Hibari' into account?

* * *

To think he had been living with his friends and their relatives descendants all this time.

Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyouya, Sasagawa Ryohei and Kyoko.

The brunet chuckled at the three's antics in his living room. It was his birthday today.

Silently, he hopes that he will be able to see his other three friend's descendants one day.

* * *

"Sawada Ieyatsu is the founder of Vongola and is your great, great, great, grandfather. Which means that you have inherited Vongola blood and is a legitimate candidate to become the next boss."

One Sawada Ieya- No. Sawada Tsunayoshi laments about his life while keeping remaining calm and expressionless throughout the explanation

When will he ever be allowed to live in peace?

To make things worse, he did not like what he had heard from this Reborn.

No. He did not like it at _all_.

"So, um, Reborn, right?"

"What, dame-Tsuna?"

He could feel his eyebrow twitching at the insult, but he swallowed his retort down. Right. Dame-Tsuna.

An accursed nickname he has gotten during elementary when he realized that he was standing out too much and decided to act a bit clumsier than he was. Less intelligent.

Tsuna (No, no longer Giotto or Ieyatsu) sighed. Better to be less conspicuous than to stand out too much and attract unwanted attention from those strange people he had seen Hibari bite to death for being suspicious.

Suspicious indeed. Only now that he knows those are Mafiasos that came over to get rid of him for being the 'Young Lion's' son.

Why did he always have such luck?

"So… I am now the heir of Vongola?" Funny how things work.

"That's right, dame-Tsuna."

Reborn took another sip of coffee and glanced at Tsuna, who was watching him with a mild expression.

The hitman frowned minutely. It's going to be hard to read Iemitsu's kid with the poker face the child always wore. When the boy turned a politely inquiring look at him, he puts down his cup and arched an eyebrow.

"What is it, dame-Tsuna?"

There was a moment of thoughtful silence before Tsuna sighed. Guess there was no point in denying or trying to run away from the position.

Might as well take the time to do something useful. Like putting his Vongola back on to their original road.

With a resigned look in his eyes, he held out a hand towards the infant.

"I hope we will have a pleasant working relationship, then, Reborn."

* * *

A/N: Recieved a PM from a reader to create this story. And as promised, here's the first part:)

Initially, I wanted to make it an ongoing story but when I realised the number of ongoing stories I have... Maybe not.

But with my inability to write long chapters, this would probably end up being a three-shot/ four-shot story (Wonderful how I managed to even come up with that term huh...)

So yeah.

Bear with me while my mind comes up with ways to try and integrate a man (Who probably had his bone break and was betrayed by one of his friends) reborned into the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**6 October 2004**

"What are you doing?" Reborn emerged from a darkened corner of the kitchen when the brunet strolled in and started rummaging through the fridge.

"Hie!" Tsuna jumped and spun around, eyes widened in shock and arms in front of him.

 _Fake_ , Reborn noted curiously. _He knew I was here. Why fake surprise? To appear weak and harmless?_

Grumbling under his breath, Tsuna turned back to the fridge and pulled out slices of bacon and a couple of eggs, gently placing them on the countertop.

"I'm cooking breakfast today. Hope you don't mind some bacon and eggs." Before Reborn could give an answer, the brunet started removing the bacon and washing the eggs one by one.

Time passed quietly in the kitchen, Tsuna busy with the preparation and cooking, Reborn silently observing the teen.

* * *

It was irritating Reborn to no ends how easily Tsuna knew whenever he started tailing him. To make matters worse, Tsuna seems to be amused by it all together.

Yet Reborn couldn't help but be impressed. There were very few that could do that when he doesn't want them to find, even fewer lived to tell it.

Which raised several questions in his mind.

How did Tsuna do that? (Hyper Intuition?)

Who had taught him to fight? (He has been around far too long in the Underworld to not notice how Tsuna had moved with such predator's grace.)

And how did the members of CEDEF not picked that up?

* * *

 **8 October 2004**

 _G…?_

Tsuna blinked at the boy standing in front of the class. Not only does he look similar to G, the way he carries himself too. Well, sans the color of his hair.

A glare from the boy made he paused slightly in wonder of anything he might have done to offend him.

… Nope.

Plastering on a placid smile, his eyes traced the movement of the teen and shifted away when a leg lifted and kicked the table, crashing down loudly against the floor.

He chuckled inwardly when he received another glare and an irritated huff as he give a look of confusion to the teen.

Identical right down to the temper.

* * *

In a split second, the amiable facade on his face disappeared and he slide a frigid gaze onto the hitman who had fell silent.

"What were you thinking, Reborn?" He blinked and turned away to pull Gokudera up gently by the arm when Reborn showed no reaction.

His eyes flickered to the scorched floor before raising his hand up to silence the Hitman that landed on the tree branch beside him.

"No, Reborn," Tsuna said coolly, voice flat. "No excuses." Pinching the bridge of his nose, he tugged Gokudera's arm to follow him.

Throughout the entire time, Reborn remained silent and watched the two disappeared into the school building.

A smirk could be seen on his face.

* * *

 **12 October 2004**

Tsuna felt something cold settled in his gut. This young boy in front of him, this bundle of potential, this person that looks so _much like Ugetsu_ is just few steps away from falling to his death (Or more likely to physically incapacitate his limbs since they are only a few stories above the ground,) and he doesn't know what to do.

He gave a derisive laugh inwardly. What is the use of living through two lives and yet still unable to say anything, _anything_ to stop the boy?

A movement at the corner of his eyes caught his attention and he could feel his heart practically leaped up to his throat.

The boy is going to fall!

He could feel his body straining in an attempt to obey his brain screaming _faster,faster!,_ one hand outreach to grab the boy's falling body.

 _Faster!_

 _Faster!_

 _Faster!_

His fingers wrapped on to the solid cloth, crinkling the crisp white uniform and he was pulled down along with the boy.

Down, down, down they go, leaving screaming students on the roof.

* * *

Familiar orange flames wrapped around his left hand warmly, his intuition whispering soothing words to reassure him that everything will be okay while his right held on tightly to the young boy's shirt.

Black coal eyes narrowed at the scene and Leon transformed back to a chameleon, tongue flickering as it clambered up the baby's arm and rested on his shoulder.

* * *

"Please, never do this again."

"Why did you…"

Tsuna hesistated, his lips pressed into thin lines before dropping his gaze on the ground in front. "Because I…" His hands clenched, "I can't let you…fall. No. I _won't_."

Burning orange eyes locked gaze with his.

"You might never be perfect. You might never live up to every single expectation people have of you or for you. You might change your goals because the first ones seemed too hard to achieve. You might fail. You might lose. You might disappoint. Your life will be full of might. Remember that. Then let go. And get back up. Someone will love you no matter what. You will find a method that feels right. You will meet all your expectations. You will have fun. Life is full of will. Remember that. Never let go. Stay up."

Tsuna smiled and suddenly, Yamamoto felt that the world steadier, like he was no longer floating and was back in control.

A smile slightly less cracked at the edge plastered on the baseball player's face wobbly.

"Thank-Thank you."

* * *

 **14 October 2004**

The clock striked twelve midnight, the soft moonlight shining through the window, turning caramel brown hair almost silver.

He blinked slowly, staring out of the window with his head propped up on his palm.

"Tanti auguri a te,  
Tanti auguri a te,  
Tanti auguri Tsuna,  
Tanti auguri a te..."

He stretched his arm out languidly, his head leaning against his upper arm as his gaze dropped to the wooden table.

"Happy Birthday, Sawada Tsunayoshi…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys...**

 **It's been a while huh.**

 **Autumn... Is no longer around.**

 **I will pick up from where we left off.**

 **Give me some time to slowly upload yeah.**

 **Thanks for sticking around.**


End file.
